Corpus
The Corpus (literal translation: Korpus) are a conglomeration of commercial and industrial interests unified by a single trade language and a common goal - the acquisition and trading of ancient Orokin technologies and Warframes. They are the second enemy faction encountered by reanimated Tenno, and theirs is a potent mix of energy weapons and robotic troops. Many Tenno have made the mistake of firing at a Corpus crewmember's head only to have the bullet deflect, and many more have fallen to the close-in charge of a MOA's auto-laser barrage. More technologically advanced than the Grineer, the Corpus crews and snipers employ many of the same attrition and ambush tactics of the tactics of the Grineer; however, they supplement these with automated 'security proxies' known as MOAs and Ospreys. MOAs are bipedal turrets carrying either rapidly firing auto-lasers or high-power, low-caliber railguns. Rather than taking cover, which would be impractical given the in-line mounting of their weapons, these screeching killers will simply close the distance, relying on their regenerating shields to soak up damage. Fortunately, their personal defense shielding is relatively fragile, as is their physical frame. Ospreys, on the other hand, are flying proxies that serve primarily as a support role. They can lay mines, or launch shield-draining leeches. They even hover over groups of Corpus crew and MOAs, protecting them all with a layer of rapidly regenerating shielding that can completely negate the effectiveness of almost any weapon or offensive ability temporarily. The Corpus also have stationary turrets activated by ceiling-mounted cameras, which are the bane of fleet-footed Tenno the system over, as they also activate shield-draining lasers that knock players to the ground. Due to their obsession with shields and laser weapons, Corpus weaponry is significantly more effective against their own personnel and proxies than against the other factions, ironically. This is unlike Grineer ordinance which is resisted by their own heavy armor and Infested derived weapons which have some difficulty tracking the agile movements of their light units. Corpus Enemies Crewmen The basic infantry of the Corpus, Crewmen are light armored units who use basic weaponry. They can be stunned by electric damage, making them easy prey on their own. A crewman's head is its weak point, but is also very well armored. Armor Piercing Damage or Puncture Mods are needed to kill with a shot to the head. Corpus_Crewman.jpg|Crewman (Corpus) Corpus_Prod_Crewman.jpg|Prod Crewman Corpus_Sniper_Crewman.jpg|Sniper Crewman Corpus Tech.jpg|Tech MOA These are robotic bipedal walkers used by the Corpus as a form of support. Essentially, they are walking turrets that will run towards players, firing at them once within range. Their health is low, yet they possess moderate shields. MOAs will not become stunned if hit by a melee attack and rarely take use of cover. MOAs can be spawned by "constructors", which are indestructible and look like large containers. In some cases, constructors can spawn MOAs indefinitely. Corpus Moa flock 2.jpg|MOA Corpus Shockwave Moa 2.jpg|Shockwave MOA Corpus Railgun Moa 3.jpg|Railgun MOA Fusion Moa fire.jpg|Fusion MOA Osprey Ospreys are flying robotic units used by the Corpus. Relatively fragile, they provide support with buffs and debuffs instead of blunt firepower. The Ospreys' ability to hover makes them difficult to strike with melee attacks. Corpus Shield Osprey 3.jpg|Shield Osprey Corpus Mine Osprey 2.jpg|Mine Osprey Corpus Leech Osprey 2.jpg|Leech Osprey Utility The Corpus faction employs security measures around their bases that can lock unsuspecting players in a room full of turrets or even block them from leaving rooms with laser barriers that can completely drain shields. Security_camera.png|Security Camera Corpus_Laser_Barrier.jpg|Laser Barrier Turret.png|Corpus Turret Corpus Bosses Ambulas Ambulas is the last boss of the Pluto system. It can be found on Hades. It has the possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Excalibur Chassis Blueprint, Excalibur Helmet Blueprint, and Excalibur Systems Blueprint, as well as Morphics. Sgt. Nef Anyo Sgt. Nef Anyo is the final boss of Mars system. He can be found on War. He has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Mag Helmet, Mag Chassis and Mag Systems blueprints, and Gallium. Hyena Hyena '''is the final boss of the Neptune system, and can be found on Psamathe. Hyena has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Loki Helmet, Loki Chassis and Loki Systems blueprints, as well as the Control Module. The Jackal '''The Jackal is the final boss of the Venus system. It can be found on Fossa. It has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Rhino Helmet, Rhino Chassis, Rhino Systems blueprints, and Orokin Cell. Raptor Raptor is the last boss of the Europa system. It can be found on Naamah. It has the possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Nova Chassis Blueprint, Nova Helmet Blueprint, and Nova Systems Blueprint, as well as Morphics and Control Module. See Also *Factions Category:Factions Category:Corpus